Hot Stuff
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: ChapterTwo: Allen geht die Puste aus. Hogwarts hat ein Problem. Ein sehr viel elementareres Problem als Voldemort. Geldmangel! Um das Geld so schnell wie möglich rein zu bekommen, beschließt Dumbledore, eine einmalige Stripshow zu arrangieren. Darstelle
1. Die grandioseste Idee, seit es

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere die man so kennt gehören Joanne K. Rowling *sich fragt, ob die weiß, was wir so mit **ihren** Figuren anstellen…*

_Story:_ Hogwarts hat ein Problem… Ein sehr viel elementareres Problem als Voldemort… **Geldmangel!** Um das Geld so schnell wie möglich rein zu bekommen, beschließt Dumbledore, eine einmalige Stripshow zu arrangieren… Darsteller? *g*

_Author'sNote:_ Eine kleine Harry Potter Hommage an den Film: Ganz oder gar nicht, der mir gestern Abend das größte Amüsement seit Jahren beschert hat… ich glaube, meine Schwester hat mich noch nie öfter grinsen sehen.

_Genre: _Humor, selbstverständlich… Vielleicht etwas Abenteuerlich.

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Hot Stuff_

**Chapter**** One: Die grandioseste Idee, seit es Albus Dumbledore gibt…**

Die Sommerferien waren seit einer Woche zu Ende. Hogwarts war erfüllt von lachenden Kindern, sich verirrenden Erstklässlern, überheblichen Slytherins und angesichts des ersten Zaubertränketests stöhnenden Gryffindors.

Niemand wusste, wie gefährdet dieses irdische Paradies in Wahrheit war… Niemand außer Albus Dumbledore, auf dessen Schreibtisch sich die Rechnungen nur so türmten. 

Im perfekten Gegensatz dazu waren sowohl das Hogwartsschulkonto und auch Dumbledores Privatkonto fast gähnend leer.

Ursache hierfür war allerdings nicht Misswirtschaft (das hatten die magische Steuerabteilung schon herausgefunden) sondern die fehlenden Gelder aus der Ministeriumskasse.

Die Gelder, die eigentlich der Bildung im Lande zuteil werden sollten, hatte Fudge für die Aufrüstung im Kampf gegen Voldemort ausgegeben und auch die privaten Spender bauten sich lieber Verteidigungwälle und magische Alarmanlagen, anstatt die hoffnungsvolle Jugend zu unterstützen.

Was also tun?

Das fragte sich der Schuldirektor schon eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit, doch selbst seine engste Vertraute, Minerva McGonnagall, wusste darauf keine Antwort.

Bis es an diesem wunderschön regnerischem Freitagmorgen dem Schulleiter wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: Eine Veranstaltung, ein Event von solcher Größenordnung dass es das Geld einbrachte, dass die Schule zumindest für die nächsten vier Monate brauchte.

Bis dahin würden sich die magischen Steuerfahnder wohl Fudge vorgeknüpft haben und das Geld wieder dorthin fließen, wohin es fließen sollte…

Erfreut, dass er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, seine Schule zu retten, ging er los, um Professor McGonnagall seine Idee mitzuteilen. Diese unterrichtete gerade ein paar Erstklässler, sodass es nicht besonders schädigend war, sie einige Minuten aus dem Raum zu locken.

„Was gibt es, Albus?" fragte sie, als sie die Klassentür hinter sich schloss. Sofort ertönte lautes Gebrabbel – es war offensichtlich, dass die Kleinen sich viel zu erzählen hatten.

„Ich weiß, wie wir die Schule retten können!" strahlte Dumbledore sie an.

„Und wie?" fragte McGonnagall leicht gereizt. Dumbledores Ideen hatten sich in diesem Punkt immer als etwas… Unnutz erwiesen („Wir könnten ja Kuchen verkaufen!"; „Wir machen einen ZaubertränkeShop auf!"; „Wir lassen Harry Potter Autogramme geben!"; „Wir veröffentlichen Professor Snapes Lebensgeschichte… Natürlich romantisch verschönert…!"…).

„Wir veranstalten ein Riesenevent, für dass wir teure Karten verkaufen und viele Besucher anlocken!" erklärte der Schulleiter.

McGonnagall hob erst die linke, dann die rechte Augenbraue – _leicht_ zweifelnd. 

„Und was, bitte, soll das sein? Ich glaube kaum, dass unsere Quidditchspiele irgendwelche Leute anziehen außer unsere Schüler."

„Hm… Da haben Sie wohl recht…" erwiderte Dumbledore und versank in tiefes Schweigen.

Das Schweigen dauerte annähernd fünf Minuten und langsam wurde Minerva ungeduldig – und die Klasse immer lauter.

„Albus, ich muss jetzt wirklich wieder…"

Da schien ein dem Direktor ein Gedankenblitz gekommen zu sein: „Auf was für Veranstaltungen waren _Sie_ denn bis jetzt?"

McGonnagall sah ihn verblüfft an, dann begann sie zögerlich, aufzuzählen. „Auf allen Abschlussbällen in den letzten vierzig Jahren, auf einem The magnificent Stumping Horses Konzert, auf einer Du-weißt-schon-wer-ist-tot-Party…"

„Ich meinte gut besuchte Veranstaltungen," warf Dumbledore ein.

Die Verwandlunsglehrerin dachte angestrengter nach… Gut besuchte Veranstaltungen?

„Nun, da war diese eine in dem irischen Pub, aber… na ja…" Und sie lief leicht rot an.

„Ja?" hakte der Direktor nach.

„Unwichtig, Wo waren _Sie denn bisher?" versuchte sie abzulenken._

„Nur auf Festen, wo höchstens zwanzig Leute oder aber nur Akademiker waren… Nun kommen Sie schon, Minerva, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein!"

„Ist es auch nicht," antwortete sie forsch, doch die Röte war noch nicht ganz von ihren Wangen verschwunden. „Es war eine Men-Stripshow," erklärte sie förmlich.

Dumbledore starrte sie an und fing dann an zu lachen.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?" entrüstete sich McGonnagall, doch die Verlegenheit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Eine Men-Stripshow! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so was gibt!" sagte Dumbledore und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser wieder an die Arbeit," sagte sie und wollte schon die Türe öffnen, als der Direktor meinte: „Jetzt warten Sie doch, Minerva! Es lag mir fern, sich über Sie lustig zu machen! Doch sagen Sie mir, _wie _gut besucht war diese Stripshow?"

„Nun ja, ich glaube, an dem Abend wurden rund 600 Karten zu je 20 Galeonen verkauft," erklärte sie.

Geschwind rechnete Dumbledore das nach.

„Das sind ja… 12000 Galeonen!" rief er aus.

„In der Tat," sagte McGonnagall spröde.

„12000 Galeonen! Damit kommen wir gut über den Winter. Schließlich habe ich in weiser Vorrausicht in den letzten Jahren einiges gebunkert…"

„Nun, ich weiß, dass diese Summe sehr schön klingt, aber wo in Merlins Namen sollen wir die fünf Stripper herbekommen?" fragte McGonnagall.

Plötzlich grinste Dumbledore auf eine verschlagene, hinterlistige Art… „Ich habe da schon so eine Idee… Sagen Sie bitte allen, dass heute um Punkt dreizehn Uhr eine Versammlung stattfindet… Im Lehrerzimmer."

McGonnagall nickte.

***************************************************************************

Punkt dreizehn Uhr fanden sich alle Lehrer ein und warteten auf Direktor Dumbledore. Dieser erschien eine Minute später, zusammen mit dem Fast Kopflosen Nick, der auf einem Stuhl neben Professor Sinistra Platz nahm.

„So," begann Dumbledore und rieb sich die Hände. „Meine lieben Freunde und Kollegen, ich habe eine gute - nein, eine sehr gute – Nachricht für Sie: ich weiß nun, wie wir die Schule und unser aller Gehalt + Weihnachtsbonus retten können!"

Er strahlte in die Runde und machte eine dramatische Pause.

Alle sahen ihn gespannt - misstrauisch an. 

„Und diese Idee wäre…?" fragte Professor Snape in leicht gereiztem Tonfall. Er hatte einfach keinen Sinn für Dramatik.

„Wir führen eine Men-Stripshow auf," erklärte de Direktor freudig.

Professor Sinistra sah den Fast Kopflosen Nick an, dieser Hagrid, dieser Professor Flittwick, dieser Professor Snape… und so weiter.

Alle schwiegen…

Bis Flittwick laut loslachte: „Ein guter Witz, Dumbledore, doch nun sagen Sie schon, was haben Sie in Wirklichkeit vor?"

Professor Dumbledore sah ihn irritiert an. Dann räusperte sich Professor McGonnagall.  
„Ich fürchte, das ist kein Witz."

Jetzt richteten sich aller Augen auf den Direktor, der vorne stand und immer noch glücklich lächelte.

„Können Sie mir mal bitte erklären, wie Sie auf so eine… Idee gekommen sind?" fragte Snape und klang kein bisschen begeistert.

„Nun, Professor McGonnagall war so nett, mir von einer ihrer Erfahrungen zu berichten und dass die Männer an einem Abend 12000 Galeonen eingenommen haben – da war mir sofort klar, dass dies unsere Rettung ist."

„Die Idee mag ja vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht sein," räumte Flittwick ein. „Aber wo sollen wir denn die Stripper herbekommen?"

„Darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht! Und natürlich habe ich auch für dieses Problem eine Lösung gefunden…" Dumbledore nahm einen weißen Zettel aus einer seiner Taschen. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht, hmhte und las dann vor:

„Die Namen der Männer, die zwei Wochen Zeit haben, mithilfe eines von mir bezahlten Tanzlehrers eine Choreographie einzuüben sind: Professor Flittwick, Hagrid, der Fast Kopflose Nicke und Professor Snape."

Der Direktor senkte den Zettel. „Natürlich ist mir klar, dass dies bisher nur vier von fünfen sind, die wir brauchen, aber ich denke, wenn ich noch etwas länger darüber nachdenke…"

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall und aus dem alten Schrank mit Lehrerumhängen fiel ein Junge.

„Potter!" zischte Snape.

Alle sahen den sechzehnjährigen Jungen an, der verlegen aufstand und sich die Nase rieb.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte McGonnagall verblüfft, aber dennoch streng.

„Na ja, ich dachte es ginge um Voldemort… Und da ich schon den ganzen Sommer nichts über ihn gehört habe, wollte ich mir Informationen beschaffen," antwortete der Gefragte schuldbewusst.

„Ach, das ist ja einfach wunderbar! Meine Damen und Herren: Kandidat Nummer 5! Harry, es ist sehr nett von dir, dass du…"

Dumbledore wurde von dem Umstürzen eines Stuhls unterbrochen. Professor Snape war aufgestanden, seine Augen glänzten mordlustig und auf seiner Stirn pulsierte eine Ader.

„Das – ist –hoffentlich – ein – schlechter – Scherz…"

„Aber nein, Severus. Ich habe Sie alle ausgewählt, weil… wie sagt man so schön… die Mischung es macht. Ein Halbriese, ein Zwerg, ein Geist, ein Extodesser und nun auch noch ein Held. Damit locken wir ganz London an!"

Spätestens nun begriffen alle, dass dies tatsächlich Dumbledores Ernst war.

Zuerst sah es so aus, als wolle Snape sich auf den Direktor stürzen und ihn erwürgen, dann jedoch fasste er sich und sagte ruhig, mit schiefem Grinsen: „In Ordnung, hiermit kündige ich meine Stelle. Sofort. Suchen Sie sich doch jemand anderen."

„Aber, aber, Professor Snape. Glauben Sie, auf diesen Fall war ich nicht vorbereitet? Jeder, der kündigen möchte, kann dies gerne tun – auch wenn ich ein bisschen mehr Engagement erwartet hätte – aber Ihnen allen ist doch klar, dass ich demjenigen dann kein gutes Zeugnis mitgeben kann? Ja, ich wäre sogar dazu genötigt ein ausgesprochen schlechtes Zeugnis auszuschreiben und wer, meine Herren, wird Sie dann noch aufnehmen?" 

Entsetzen breitete sich auf Hagrids und Professor Flittwicks Gesicht aus. Der Fast Kopflose Nick schien die Sache jedoch sehr gelassen zu nehmen.

„Lieber keinen Job als blamiert bis auf die Knochen… Die Bälger hier haben mich eh nur genervt!" erwiderte Snape und warf einen Blick zu Harry.

Dumbledores Grinsen wuchs. „Dann gehen Sie, Severus, aber wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn Sie eines Tages ein Buch mit dem Titel: _„Die Vergangenheit des Severus Snape – vom unschuldigen Kinde zum Todesser und zum Spion"_ in den Händen halten."

„Das würden Sie nicht wagen!" grollte der Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Für meine Schule, Severus, würde ich alles tun. Das wissen Sie doch."

Sehr, sehr langsam richtete Snape seinen Stuhl wieder auf und nahm wieder Platz.

„Sehr gut… Was den Rest betrifft…"

„Ich mach nicht mit," sagte Harry plötzlich.

„Wie bitte?" fragte der Direktor und schenkte auch ihm ein falsches Lächeln.

„Hey, ich bin noch minderjährig! Außerdem bin ich nur ein Schüler hier und es ist nicht _meinProblem wie Sie Ihre Geldmängel lösen," erwiderte der Junge trotzig._

„Deine Eltern hätten bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du hier ein bisschen hilfst. Und deine Tante und dein Onkel auch nicht. Außerdem, nicht _dein_ Problem? Aber Harry… Du solltest mal ein bisschen weiter denken… Was, wenn Hogwarts geschlossen wird? Eine andere Schule wird dich sicherlich nicht nehmen… Und dann musst du dein Leben auf ewig bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel verbringen… Ohne Zauberstab, versteht sich… Möchtest du das?"

Erschrocken wich Harry ein Stück zurück. „N-Nein…"

„Dann machst du besser mit, oder es wird genauso enden!" drohte Dumbledore mit salbungsvoller Stimme.

„Okay, okay…" lenkte der Schüler ein.

„Na dann ist ja alles geklärt! Ich erwarte Sie morgen, Punkt neun Uhr, zum Fitnesstraining!"

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Dumbledore.

Im Lehrerzimmer herrschte tödliche Stille…

Bis auf einmal alle weiblichen Professorinnen anfingen, wiehernd zu lachen…

Tbc


	2. Der Alibistripper & das Goldlöckchen

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1.

Dank an alle Reviewer… Mal sehen, ob Nick sich wirklich auszieht… Man kann nie wissen… Bei Dumbledore…

**Chapter Two: Der Alibistripper und das Goldlöckchen**

„Was ist daran denn bitte so komisch?" fragte Harry leicht beleidigt. Jedes anständige Mädchen würde jetzt anfangen, ihn schmachtend anzusehen (schließlich war er der Junge der überlebte, ein Held **und** er würde sich ausziehen, also bitte, da kann man jawohl ein bisschen Respekt erwarten???) doch bei seine Lehrerinnen schien ihre bevorstehenden Entkleidung nur Lachkrämpfe auszulösen.

„Ich wollte Sie ja schon immer in etwas Anderem als Ihrer schwarzen Robe sehen, Professor Snape, aber in _gar nichts?"_ japste Professor Trewlany und klang gar nicht so mystisch wie normalerweise im Unterricht.

„Haben Sie das denn etwa nicht voraussehen können, oder warum lachen Sie so?" fauchte der Zaubertränkelehrer.

Allerdings fühlte Trewlany sich dadurch anscheinend nicht beleidigt, denn sie erwiderte (während sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte): „Natürlich habe ich es vorausgesehen, Professor, aber wenn man etwas voraussieht, so fehlen einem oft die Details. Sie hätten Ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen, als Dumbledore Ihren Namen nannte oder das Buche erwähnte…"

Und das haltlose Kichern ging wieder von vorne los.

„Jetzt reicht's!" knurrte Snape und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Kommen Sie schon, Professor Snape, stecken Sie den Zauberstab weg…" sagte McGonnagall im versöhnlichen Tonfall, doch auch sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie denn beim Strippen benötigen werden – höchstens Ihren …ähm… _anderen Zauberstab," warf Madame Hooch ein und löste eine weitere Welle kreischenden Gelächters aus._

„Ich bin für einen taktischen Rückzug, Professor," meinte Harry.

Flitwick nickte zustimmend.

Mit einem letzten, tödlichen Blick in die Runde folgte Snape seinen Leidensgenossen nach draußen auf den Flur, nicht ohne die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer mit aller Wucht zu zuknallen.

„Das wird Dumbledore bereuen, spätestens wenn er die erste Gabel seines Abendessens zu sich nimmt," murmelte der Zaubertränkelehrer während er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. „Ich werde ihm Drachensand ins Essen mischen und er wird von innen heraus verbrennen..."

Diese Vorstellung beruhigte ihn etwas und lenkte ihn vor allen Dingen ab.

Vor dem Lehrerzimmer standen Harry, Flitwick, Hagrid und der Fast Kopflose Nick und alle sahen etwas unschlüssig drein.

„Sagen Sie," fragte Harry den Fast Kopflosen Nick plötzlich, „Wieso haben Sie eigentlich nicht protestiert? Ja, Sie schienen sogar ganz und gar nicht überrascht?"

Etwas verlegen lächelnd antwortete der Geist: „Nun ja, _ich muss mich auch nicht ausziehen."_

Alle sahen ihr irritiert an.

„Aber der Direktor hat doch gesagt," begann Flitwick, doch Nick unterbrach ihn: „Ja ja, hat er, aber er hat mir anvertraut, dass ich sozusagen nur ein Alibikandidat bin, bis er jemand anderen gefunden hat. Er fürchtete, dass, wenn er nur drei Namen nennt, alle seine Idee für Humbug halten und er keinen Erfolg hat. Außerdem, meine Herren: ich bin ein Geist: Wenn ich mich ausziehe, werden Sie gar nichts sehen und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

„Hat er denn schon einen anderen Kandidaten im Auge?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„In der Tat," erwiderte der Fast Kopflose Nicke. „Allerdings bin ich Ihnen nicht befugt, zu sagen, wer es ist. Das soll eine Überraschung sein – wenn der Herr zusagt. Nun denn, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag und gehen Sie heute besser früh zu Bett – ich glaube, dass das Fitnesstraining nicht ohne sein wird."

Und mit diesen Worten schwebte der Geist von dannen.

„Na toll! Hätte Dumbledore nicht zwei Überraschungskandidaten ausmachen können?" rief Harry verzweifelt.

„Du musst dich gar nich' beschweren, Harry," sagte Hagrid, der ziemlich betröppelt aussah. „Du bist noch jung und gut gebaut. Sieh dir meinen Bauch an. Für wen glaubst du, wird die Sache peinlicher?"

„Ach, Hagrid, wer weiß wie viele Kilo wir bei diesem Fitnesstraining verlieren," versuchte der Junge ihm Mut zu machen.

„Leider hilft das nichts gegen altersschwache Gewebe," warf Flitwick ein.

Harry seufzte. Offenbar war es hoffnungslos, die beiden aufzumuntern.

Wenig später schlich er sich zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Ron und Hermione spielten unten eine Partie Zaubererschach und auch von seinen anderen Mitschülern war keine Spur zu sehen.

Dean Thomas hatte von zu Hause einen Kassettenrecorder mitgebracht, in dem eine Kassette mit Muggelmusik steckte und eben diesen schaltete er jetzt ein.

_"Just a steel town girl on a Saturday night   
Looking for the fight of her life   
In the real time world no one sees her at all   
They all say she's crazy   
Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart   
Changing movement into light   
She has danced into the danger zone   
When the dancer becomes the dance..."_

tönte es aus den Boxen.

Zögernd begann Harry, mit dem Fuß im Takt der Musik zu wippen.

Dann schleuderte er seinen Umhang in hohem Bogen auf den Fußboden, wobei er vor und zurückwippte.

Als nächstes musste sein Pullover dran glauben. Während er sich diesen gekonnt über de Kopf ziehen wollte, fegte er allerdings seine Brille von der Nase.

„Scheiße!" fluchte er.

Nun gut, weiter im Takt.

Jetzt waren die Schuhe dran. 

Er bückte sich, während er versuchte, seinen Körper in tänzerischer Pose zu halten…

Und landete Sekunden später rückwärts auf dem Fußboden.

Auch beim zweiten Versuch wurde es nicht besser.

Als er zum dritten Mal Bekanntschaft mit den Dielen schloss, hörte er plötzlich lautes Gelächter.

Ron, Dean und Seamus standen in der Tür und hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen.

„Idioten," knurrte Harry, stand auf und machte den Recorder aus.

„Für was übst du denn? Hast du beschlossen, die Schule zu verlassen und dich dem Zirkus anzuschließen?" fragte Dean.

„Oder willst du so etwas Cho zurückgewinnen? Wenn ja, mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen," grinste Ron.

„Nein, dass sind die neusten Special Moves für den fortgeschrittenen Flieger – aber versucht bloß nicht, das nachzumachen, ihr könnt euch ja keine fünf Sekunden auf 'nem Besen halten," erwiderte Harry und das Lachen verstummte.

„Kommt, lassen wir ihn weiter sein Schwanenballett tanzen," meinte Seamus und die drei verschwanden.

Harry seufzte.

_Wieso, **wieso nur**_, hatte er ausgerechnet heute spionieren müssen?

Das Leben konnte so gemein sein.

***************************************************************************

Am nächsten Morgen, um Punkt neun Uhr, trafen sich die vier Leidensgenossen vor dem Schloss. Es war ein relativer kalter Tag Ende September und Harry fror in seinem blau-weißen Adidas Trainingsanzug.

Hagrid hatte eine Sporthose und ein T-Shirt an, dass ihm etwa zu klein war und er wahrscheinlich seit seinem Rausschmiss nicht mehr getragen hatte.

Flitwick trug neben T-Shirt und Hose auch noch ein Schweißband ums Handgelenk und um die Stirn und sah aus wie ein etwas zu klein geratener Tennisspieler.

Snape überraschte alle – nun ja, zumindest teilweise. Er hatte seine schwarze Robe und seinen schwarzen Umhang gegen eine legere schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Pulli getauscht.

Nicht, dass er einen sehr viel anderen Eindruck gemacht hätte als sonst, er sah sogar noch weitaus schlechter gelaunt aus, als Harry ihn je erlebt hatte.

„Wer soll uns eigentlich trainieren?" fragte Hagrid nervös. Hoffentlich hatte Dumbledore keinen dieser Spitzensportler engagiert – um seine Kondition stand es nicht unbedingt zum Besten. Allerdings konnte sich der Direktor so was wohl kaum leisten…

Plötzliche ertönte ein Pfiff. Alle drehten sich zum Schuleingang um. Dort stand Madame Hooch.

Hagrid seufzte erleichtert. „Puh, eine Kollegin, die wird es uns bestimmt nicht so schwer machen."

„Dann lasst uns mal anfangen," sagte sie. „Dauerlauf zum Quidditchfeld! Und los!"

Ihr Atem bildete kleine Rauchwölkchen, als sie Madame Hooch zum Quidditchfeld folgten.

_„Eigentlich," _so dachte Harry_, „fühlte sich so ein kleiner Dauerlauf am Morgen gar nicht schlecht an." Er überlegte schon, ob er das nicht ab und zu mal freiwillig tun sollte, als sie am Quidditchfeld ankamen._

„Na ja, das war ja gar nicht so schlimm," meinte Hagrid und wischte sich ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

„Und jetzt macht jeder von Ihnen zwanzig Sit-ups, los geht's!"

Alle –bis auf Snape, wie Harry neidisch feststellen musste- sahen danach schon um einiges fertiger aus als vorher.

„Meine Herren, Sie sind eindeutig zu langsam. Fünfzehn Minuten für zwanzig Sit-ups –das muss schneller gehen. Und noch mal!"

Doch auch mit dieser Leistung war Madame Hooch nicht zufrieden.

„Das hat ja noch länger gedauert! Sie würden es nie in die Royal Army schaffen, so viel steht fest!"

„Kann-mich…nicht…entsinnen, dass ich… das… wollte," keuchte Harry.

„Haben Sie was gesagt, Potter?" fragte Madame Hooch streng.

„Nein, Madame," erwiderte er.

„Scheint mir aber so. Nun, wenn Sie noch genug Energie zum Sprechen haben, dann schaffen Sie alle auch bestimmt noch zehn Liegestütze."

„Aber Madame Hooch…" warf Harry ein.

„Und Sie zwanzig, Mister Potter. Los geht's!"

Snape warf Harry einen höhnischen Blick zu, denn der Junge mit entschlossener Miene erwiderte.

Hey, er war jung, er war Quidditchspieler und er war mit Sicherheit fitter als sein Zaubertränkelehrer!

Außerdem schienen bis jetzt weder Hagrid noch Flitwick nahe an einem Zusammenbruch zu sein, also weiter!

Allerdings dauerte es diesmal wesentlich länger, bis sie fertig waren und danach lag Hagrid stöhnend auf der Erde. „Ich kann nich' mehr."

„Aber Hagrid, wir alle wissen doch, wie viel Kraft in Ihnen steckt, also stehen Sie schon auf!" sagte Hooch streng.

„Ich mag vielleicht kräftig aussehen, aber ich kann nich' mehr. Ich brauch ne Pause," stöhnte der Halbriese.

„Pausen gibt's hier nicht! Jetzt kommen Sie schon, es geht schließlich um das Wohl der Schule!" forderte Hooch sie auf.

Langsam, sehr langsam erhob Hagrid sich. Sein Bart war voller Schweißtropfen. Auch Flitwicks Schweißband sah aus, als wäre es ins Wasser gefallen.

„So, jetzt rennt jeder von Ihnen noch zehnmal über das Quidditchfeld hin und zurück und dann wird Ihr Tanzlehrer die Sache in die Hand nehmen."

„Aber… Das sind ja… **Zwanzig Bahnen?!"** rief Hagrid aus und auch Flitwick und Harry sahen die Fluglehrerin entsetzt an.

„Zehn Runden," wiederholte sie zustimmend.

„Das ist'n Riesenfeld!" meinte Hagrid.

„Nun gut, wenn Sie lieber alle Korridore im Schulhaus ablaufen möchten…" erwiderte Madame Hooch schulterzuckend.

Sofort fingen alle an, zu rennen.

Hagrid schaffte zwei Bahnen bevor er endgültig zusammenbrach.

Flitwick fünf, dann ging auch er auf die Knie.

Nur noch Harry und Snape rannten verbissen hin und her, hin und her...

„Ich geb auf!" keuchte Harry und ließ sich schließlich nach sieben Bahnen entkräftet neben Hagrid fallen.

„Schon fertig, Potter?" meinte Snape höhnisch als er sie das nächste Mal passierte. „Ich könnte das den ganzen Tag machen."

„Kann ja nicht jeder von uns Todesser werden," erwiderte Harry.

Snape unterbrach seinen Dauerlauf und fragte lauernd. „Wie meinen Sie denn das, Potter?"

„Na, wer weiß wie oft Sie und Ihre Kollegen vor den Häschern des Ministeriums weglaufen mussten? Kein Wunder, dass Sie so gut in Form sind," sagte der Junge.

„Ich gebe Ihnen zwei Sekunden Vorsprung, Potter… Eins, Zwei…"

Harry sprang auf, doch er war viel zu erledigt um es weiter als zwei Meter zu schaffen.

„Madame Hooch!" rief er als er wieder auf dem Rasen landete und Snape sich ihm gemächlichen Schrittes näherte.

„Sie wären wirklich für jeden Todesser eine leichte Beute, Potter," knurrte Snape.

„Hey, auf meinem schön gepflegten Rasen wird kein Blut vergossen!" brüllte Hooch.

„Sie können dann zurück zum Schloss gehen. Ihr Tanzlehrer wartet dort. Viel Spaß noch."

Und Madame Hooch joggte schon einmal vor.

„Die hat ja leicht reden, außer uns herumzukommandieren muss sie ja auch nix machen," murmelte Hagrid und Harry nickte zustimmend.

Langsam, um ihre geschundenen Glieder und schmerzenden Muskeln zu schonen, gingen sie zurück zum Schlosseingang.

Dort stand ein Zauberer, der ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Er trug eine blaue, enganliegende Leggins und ein ebenso enganliegendes, blaues T-Shirt.

Seine blonden Haare wehten im Wind.

„Mir schwant übles," meinte Harry.

„Sagen Sie nicht, Potter, Sie sind im Begriff, sich zu verlieben? Dann muss ich Sie enttäuschen, dass da vorne ist wohl trotz allem ein Mann… Aber vielleicht macht Ihnen das ja gar nichts aus?" sagte Snape hinterhältig, doch bevor Harry etwa erwidern konnte, drehte der Mann sich um.

„Lockhardt!" knurrte Snape angewidert.

„Hallo! Sind Sie meine Schüler?" fragte der ehemalige Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste Lehrer.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Nun ja, Dumbledore hat mich im St.Mungos Hospital besucht und mir von seinem Plan erzählt und wie viel mir selbst früher an dieser Schule gelegen hat und da war für mich sofort klar, dass ich ihm helfen würde.

Wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich ja so auch mein Gedächtnis wieder?" strahlte er.

„Wann hat Lockhardt denn bitte schön viel an der Schule gelegen?" flüsterte Harry Hagrid zu.

„Potter, ist Ihnen etwa nicht klar, dass dies wieder eine List von Dumbledore war?" sagte Snape, der anscheinend jedes Getuschel verstand, und sei es noch so leise. 

„Na ja, wenn ich mir Sie so anschaue, dann scheine ich wirklich die letzte Rettung zu sein…" meinte Lockhardt nachdenklich.

„Seine Arroganz scheint er nicht vergessen zu haben," murmelte Harry.

„Wieso denn das?" fragte Snape missmutig.

Lockhardt lächelte. „Sehen Sie sich doch mal an, mein Guter…"

„UND? Stimmt was nicht mit mir?" fragte der Zaubertränkelehrer in bedrohlichem Tonfall.

„Mein Bester.. Welche Frau würde bitte zwanzig Galleonen bezahlen, damit Sie sich vor ihr ausziehen?" erwiderte ihr Tanzlehrer.

„Welche Frau würde zwanzig Galleonen bezahlen, damit eine _Frau sich vor ihr auszieht?" erwiderte Snape sarkastisch._

Lockhardt blinzelte wütend. „Alle Lesben," konterte er.

„Die müssten dann aber unter Geschmacksverirrung leiden," erklärte der Zaubertränkelehrer.

Eine Sekunde lang sah es so aus, als wollte Lockhardt sich auf ihn stürzen, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren.

„Sie haben eine flinke Zunge, aber ich werde gespannt darauf sein, wie _flink ihre Beinarbeit ist…"_

Tbc…. Meine Galleonen hat Snape *grins*.


End file.
